A mistake that became a blessing
by laciesoputan
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, The Kingdom of Hyrule celebrated it's glory and everyone around Hyrule is invited to the restored castle. Link wanted to enjoy the whole celebration with the company of his secretly loved Zora Prince. Things went great till he realize he can't be with him. But, thankfully, Prince Sidon is not a man who easily give up on love. Warning : Mpreg!


A mistake turned to be a Blessing

Chapter 1 : How it all started.

It happened so fast.

So fast that Link didn't know how it happened.

But, he did remember. Just a glimpse of it.

And he enjoyed it so much.

It was during the greatest event of all time. The celebration of Restoration of Hyrule Kingdom and The celebration of Ganon's defeat.

Everybody across Hyrule attended that celebration. The Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos, and Ritos. The whole castle and it's population is filled with everyone cheering and partying all day and night through days.

Along that celebration, also concluded Zelda's coronation as Queen. Everybody rejoiced and it had been a great time for Link to shed tears of joy and proudness for his best friend.

While there was this grand ball at the castle, Link was ordered by Zelda, the new queen of Hyrule, to enjoy himself while the party last. Link, doing his best to follow his queen's order, took a few sip of heavily alcohol wine and was accompany by one of his beloved friends, Prince of the Zora, Sidon.

To be truthful, Link had develop some sort of feeling for the said prince. It develop while he was on the adventure to kill Ganon. Every time he went to the Zora's Domain, this shark headed prince always welcomed him with open arms and great motivational words.

Sidon's dangerous sharp teeth, made his dark days better.

Sidon's word of care, melted his cold heart in an instant.

Every time Sidon stood next to him, he felt as if he was so lucky to be even born.

That night, the night of the ball, He felt so drunk, he forgot what he said and what the prince said. They just enjoyed each other's company to the fullest.

That's where mistake number one occur.

Link remembered the heat, the pleasure, the taste of Prince Sidon within himself and his mouth as they shared passionate night.

and probably, a few times more in the morning.

Even then, Link still had hazy vision about it.

But, still. It felt right and amazing.

He remembered the Prince's smile and kisses that flutter into his lips and hands.

After that, Link realized about this activity that happened between him and the Prince he had fall for. He realized that it was a bad idea. The Zora prince shouldn't be together with a common Hylian. Sidon deserves so much more than him. He needed to stop having feelings for Sidon so that the Prince could live a better life without him.

Who was he to be kidding? He was just some guy, waving an ancient sword, killing bad monsters, and saving people's life as a daily thing.

He determined himself not to fall for his stupid feelings so that he wouldn't ruin Prince Sidon's name and all.

But, that Prince is one rock-headed man.

He kept coming back to Link's side even if he told the prince to stay away so that he wouldn't get himself in trouble. Link tried reasoning with him about their situation but, the Prince countered his reason with emotional ones.

Here comes mistake number two.

Link was getting emotional and nearly gave into Sidon's arms for him to take Link away. But, instead, he pushed Sidon with the tip of the dagger of words to his heart and made the Prince turned away.

He never been claimed as a smart or genius person.

He's the dumbest person in the planet.

Link remembered the hurt and pained feeling reflected into the golden eyes of the Zora prince. Link cried so hard. Link cried trough the night because he was an idiot. He was a mindless idiot, that only cares for himself. Link was mute, but, his hands did everything.

His hand that was used to destroy things.

But, this time…

He destroyed something so important for his heart.

And you think, this is the worst situation?

Nope.

Things get worse…

A week after the celebration, Link had this weird symtomps. He kept threwing up everything he eats, he constantly felt tired, and he can't smell anything that can't make him feel sick. He can't concentrate to even wield his Master Sword.

He told Queen Zelda about this around their spare time to chat with each other and Zelda gave him the brightest smile she could ever give, saying,

"Link, your pregnant!"

Link remembered how he collapsed the moment those words reached his head.

The blonde champion of Hyrule woke up in the castle's healer room. The hylian healer was a shika tribe and she told him to calm down while she explain what's happening with his body.

She said that, Hylian and Zora couldn't have any kids. Basic reasons, Hylians needs to give birth, while Zoras needs to lay egg. But, Link's situation is quiet different. Apparently, Link is carrying some kind of hybrid that comes to hylian and zora couple with the chance of 0.1%. Especially when the hylian had to be the mother.

He asked her what was he carrying and she said that it would either be a Zora or a Hylian. The last record of hylian-zora couple had child was many years ago, even before the scourge of Hyrule awoke. She didn't know if it were a Zora or a Hylian, but, it still worked.

Link broke down to tears when the healer told him to rest while she prepare something for him to eat.

He can't be a mom towards a child. He can't even be a parent! Knowing how his fate took place, maybe his son or daughter could be the other possesor of The Master Sword and need to take out another Ganon! He doesn't want his child to be like that. He- he wanted a- a normal life!

He didn't get enough chance to wipe his tears away as Zelda barged into the room, looking so worried.

"Oh, no, Link," She went by his side and gently rub his back, "Don't cry, Link… It's going to be okay."

' _How can you say that, your highness?'_ Link signed with clenched hands, _'Nothing is okay! I'm not okay! I-I…-I'm!'_

Zelda pulled Link into her arms, "You're pregnant… Yes, I know." She keeps rubbing his back as he tremble, "It's okay, Link… I know it's terrifying, but, I also know that you are the strongest person in this planet to handle this."

Between the bangs of Link's eyes, Zelda could see the one of the blue crystal turned into green emerald, this happens whenever Link goes overdrive with his emotions.

The blonde beauty sighed, "Link, I know it is hard for you, but, you have to stay strong. It's for you and your child." She wiped Link's tears.

' _But, I- I don't want a child, your majesty!'_ Link tried to reason, _'I- I could barely manage to take care of myself, how am I suppose to take care of a child?'_

"Link, please calm down." she hushed softly, "That growing child inside of you… Deserve to have a life in this world. I know you can take care of him. or her."

' _Your majesty, I- I- I don't know what I'm going to do… I… I- I'm not meant to have this.'_ Link's tears, spilled like waterfall, _'I… I'm a weapon, your highness. I'm not meant to raise children or even have them-'_

"But, look at the situation now," Zelda cut off, "Link, that child of yours is a miracle! And she or he will be a blessing for you!"

Her palms gripped Link's weak ones and held it close to her heart, "Link… Your child… It belongs to Prince Sidon, am I correct?"

Link looked away with heavy blush but nodded slightly.

"Link," Queen Zelda called him with worry, "I think you should tell him."

Link's head snapped towards Queen Zelda's way and shook frantically, _'wha-what? Tell him? T-tell him what?'_

"Your condition, of course!"

His heart stopped beating for a second and Link quickly pulled himself up and nearly tripped himself if it wasn't for the table next to him, he would have fallen for sure. His feet woble like grass contracting with the wind, and his breathing became frantic. He reached towards the door.

"Link! What are you doing?!" Zelda tried to grab his shoulder and pull him back to bed, but, it was useless, "Link, Stop! you're going to get yourself hurt!"

Link stopped his tracks, and stay frozen in place as the tears kept falling.

The blonde champion of Hyrule was devastated. His mind kept telling him about his stupidity and the problem he had caused. This disaster happens because of something he had done. It was his fault. He had to take care of this. He don't know how. But, at least, He has to do something.

He turned back towards Princess Zelda and tell her what he tried to come up with as a plan.

 _2 years later_

Link sighed softly as he walked his way towards the hanging laundry string beside his sweet home in Hateno village. The laundry basket is at his side.

Today was such a beautiful day, sun was shinning brightly, wind was breezing softly, birds were singing while they rests in his lawn trees, and everything feels perfect.

Link smiled a little as he took a few deep breaths of the refreshing breeze. He then continue his way to hang his laundry.

When he finished current chore, he heard wailings inside his house. He gasped softly and quickly took the basket and ran inside.

His house is very comfy with it's wooden furnitures, simple lighting, and extra massive swords and shields hanging as a decor within his walls. Every weapon and shield he hang, belongs to his former friends, Champions of Hyrule. Not only that, his Master Sword and Hylian Shield was also hanging there.

The blonde champion of Hyrule, put the basket down behind his wooden stairs and ran up to his room in the second floor.

Link smiled as he get near his bed to see a little hylian girl with blonde hair with golden eyes staring at him with teary eyes. She was in a sitting position with a blue blanket curled in her tiny body.

"Mama." She sobbed, "Mama.." She threw her tiny hands towards her mama, asking to be picked up.

Which, exactly what her mother did.

Link picked the little girl into his arms and kissed her forehead. He held her tightly and started rocking her softly.

This little girl is Link's daughter, Eclair. A sweet beautiful child with puffy and smooth light blonde hair, creamy white skin, with sprinkle golden eyes. She turned out to be a hylian by birth. This gave Link great relief because he can't ask for more perfect form of a child.

He didn't mind if it came out as a Zora though, but, it would just make her hard to adjust with hylian surroundings. Especially in a Hylian village.

She turned out to be one of the best thing that Link had ever created. With the most complicated and hardest process any man could ever do.

Birth.

The moment Link had her, his life changed. He retired from the Royal army and asked permission to live peacefully with little Eclair, here. Queen Zelda was more than happy to grant him his freedom with one circumstance; She had to be his child's godmother.

He remembered how Zelda threaten him to take his child away from him if he ever hesitate to ask her for help. Anytime. Anywhere. He laughed but, still agreed. She also asked him to come to the castle once in a while so, she can keep her eyes on little Eclair's growth. Or, she comes to Hateno Village oftener than Link goes to her though.

Actually, Queen Zelda visited him and little Eclair, 3 days ago.

She bought a whole bunch of cute baby outfits and dresses, accessories, shoes, toys, and many things else for her one and only goddaughter.

His little Eclair was just so happy every time her godmother comes to visit her. Her godmother 'Ze-ze' gives her everything she needed rather than her mostly mute Mother.

Zelda taught her how to say 'Mama' and 'Eat' so Link could understand what she needed from time to time.

Zelda also taught Link a lot of things to be a great parent and he was so grateful for her and everything she had done for him. If it wasn't for her, Link and Eclair wouldn't even be here. Be as they are now.

He doesn't know how to repay her after everything she had done for him, but, All she ever said was,

"Don't be stupid, Link. You saved my life. I can never repay YOU for that, so, this time, I'll have to help you save your future and your child."

Link sighed with a smile and kept rocking his daughter back to sleep. It was still her afternoon nap, she probably was awake because she didn't feel his presence near her again.

Since, Eclair was born, she always knew when Link wasn't beside her or near her at all. She cried her lungs out to find Link. This happened once when Link asked his neighbour, Mrs. Luna, to take care of Eclair while he goes out to the market for their daily supplies. He came back with a stressed out hylian, telling him it was nearly impossible to keep Eclair calm without him

So, Link tried to minimalize his absence from Eclair. Once, she gets a little older, Link constantly bring her to the market with him. His hands is full with grocery and his daughter who kept poking him in the face.

Eclair was such a cute and funny child too. Sometimes while Link was folding dried clothes, she would crawl his tiny body towards him and playfully surprise him with a cute little roar. Link would pretend to be so surprised, he faked heart attack and died out a bit, just to see his shining star rock him softly with teary eyes.

Link kept giving her tiny kisses in her puffy cheek and forehead as he gently put the little girl back to their bed and pulled her blanket up.

Link smiled softly as he see his precious jewel sleep with a small smile on her face and kissed her forehead one last time, before going downstairs to prepare milk and dinner for them.

As long as Eclair hear voices around the house, she knew Link was there so, Link made sure he was a bit loud but not as loud as to wake his daughter up. So, he paced back and forth around the storage and the kitchen to pick up ingredients for dinner.

He smiled and thought about making a delicious hearty soup for both of them tonight.

Just for he and his precious daughter, Eclair.

At the front gate of the Hateno Village, A familiar red shark-headed Zora stood nervously.

"Your highness." Called his royal guard, Bazz, "This- This is the place, Prince Sidon."

Zora Prince, Sidon, nodded weakly, "Y-Yes, Bazz. I guess that this is the place."

The guard looked worry, "Prince Sidon, I- I know you've been trying to find Link, even after what happened at the celebration… He disappeared a few weeks after the celebration an-and the moment you came back to find him-"

"He was gone." Prince Sidon said flatly, "…I know."

Bazz gulped, "Your highness, I apologize to be so frank like this, but, I thought Link rejected you..?"

For a moment, Sidon went silent.

"…"

"… I know."

Bazz looked surprised, but before he could say a word, Sidon turned his eyes towards him and gave a sorrowful look, "Yes, he rejected me. He rejected my feelings and my love for him."

"But, he said, that it was for my own good."

Bazz looked confused, but, didn't say anything as the Prince continued.

"He said that he can never accept my love because he knows his place. He said that he is a weapon. He is nothing but a ruthless weapon that was destined to destroy. He's afraid that he would hurt me."

"I told him that he will never hurt me, but, he said that being around him would cause more than pain. He took my sister as his cruel example. He said that people close to him tends to be the victim of his destiny."

"And… he was scared…"

Prince Sidon went silent again, his eyes was shut and his palm clenched into a fist.

"But, he never said he didn't love me."

Bazz took by surprise, he gave a small disbelieve face. He now knew how much his Prince love this Hylian.

"I was the stupidest man in Hyrule to leave him because anger consumed my heart."

Prince Sidon tried to calm his raging heart and the desire to run towards the village and find Link, to tell him and convince him his love to him is never harmful and never will be harmed. He believed that Love may conquer all.

"Then, please make your way, your highness."

Prince Sidon turned back to see his guard smiling and pointed towards the village, "Based on the information we have, Link's house is at the edge of this village, at the other side of a bridge."

"I think, I'm going to stay here and take a little patrol around," Bazz grinned, "Just to see if there's danger around to stalk my prince and our future princess- or another Prince-"

Sidon gave a low chuckle, "That's alright, Bazz, I'm the one dominant than Link. So, yeah… maybe Princess, if he doesn't mind."

Bazz bowed down as Prince Sidon made his way towards the village.

The Zora Prince, Sidon, had been doing his best to look natural as he walked towards his probably end.

A little while ago, Little Eclair woke up and started crying out for her mama. Link put down his spoon as he was mixing the soup and went up to go get his little child.

Once, Link made sure she woke up properly, they went downstair and he put little Eclair in a box by the edge of the living room, which he and Zelda arranged to be little Eclair's play box. They put soft carpet with many of Eclair's puppet and toys so she can play inside there while Link do chores.

Link went back to the soup and put off the fire. He carefully put some into two bowls and let them cool down for a bit in his dining table.

He smiled at the result of the hearthy soup he made and tasted it. It was good he thought.

He heard his daughter laugh as she threw little bokoblins dolls outside her box and Link thought that she must be his daughter.

He was about to go pick up his jewel from her box but, a knock was heard from his door. He looked confused, maybe, Mrs. Luna come by to have a chat again. He went by the door as it knocked again.

He smiled to welcome Mrs. Luna, but, the moment he opened the door and revealed a familiar red shark-headed Zora, his mind turned blank and his eyes lost it's light.

"Hello there, Link."

Sidon came prepared towards every reaction he's going to earned because he came unnoticed and probably rude in front of Link again.

But, before any reaction came from the said person, he noticed a significant changes in Link. Link turned to be more beautiful than he ever did. His face was still the same puffy and baby like with his beautiful golden hair grew past his waist and his crystal blue eyes shining. His creamy white skin glows through the lighting inside his house, and his soft and small pink-lips hang softly as no words came out from it.

He's getting gorgeous and gorgeous each second that lasts forever.

Until one of his beautiful crystal blue orbs turned emerald green.

And glows.

"Link, I'm sorry that I-"

' _Go. Away.'_

Sidon knew that this was going to happen but, he need to make Link understand that they have to talk.

"Link, please-"

Link was about to slam the door shut right in front of the noble Zora, but, Sidon won over the power and the size as he held the door with his palm.

Link groaned in frustration, _'What do you want, Sidon? Go away! I don't want you to be here, you can't be here!'_ He signed frustratingly.

"I know you don't want that, Link. And you know I don't want to be anywhere else in this world than here right now." Prince Sidon said surprisingly soft and not harsh, "I- I mean, Even if you want me not to be here, please, give me a chance to explain myself." He tried to reason, even if it was painful to see Link glaring daggers at him.

' _What. do. you. want?'_ Link glared at Sidon, keeping the door nearly shut, so that Sidon won't see Eclair.

Link gulped and tremble with fear, thinking the worst possibility that Sidon was here it's because he was going to take away his precious little girl. His eyes kept its gaze hard and cold to the Zora Prince.

Prince Sidon couldn't afford to lose his chance after all his search for this beautiful hylan. He need to have a moment to properly explain to Link about-

"Mamaaaaaa!"

Both Link and Sidon jumped in surprise because of the loud calling inside the house. Sidon tried to look inside, but, Link quickly pushed the door slightly so, Sidon won't get to see Eclair.

"L-Link? Do- You have a child?" Sidon asked in stutter because of his surprise. If Link has a child then is he married?

Link was confused, trying to figure out how to make Sidon go away and calm his baby down. Link frantically look behind to see little Eclair throw away some of her toy out of the box.

"Mama! Mama! eat! hun-gly!"

Sidon was surprised to see Link panicked and keep his eyes to the back side of the door and the worry expression is enough to make Sidon gripped the door and shut it close. Him being outside, of course.

This action took Link by surprise, but he heard Sidon's voice from behind the close door.

"Go see your child. I… I'll wait here till you calm her…"

Link didn't have to be said twice, he quickly ran towards the play box and swooped his girl into his arms. Little Eclair giggled as her mama swung her to his shoulder and sit in her specially made chair for kids.

The blonde adult hylian sighed in frustration as he mouthful his little girl with his hearthy soup. His mind was filled with horrible thoughts about why Sidon was here, and what should he do about him. Link swore that if things go bad as Sidon brought an entire army of Zora to separate him from his daughter, he would take out All the Champion's weapon and take them all out.

He rather die than be separated with his precious jewel.

His mean thought disappeared when his little bundle of joy, laughed, trying to grab the soup with her tiny hand. Link gave a little chuckle and wiped her hand with her rabbit painted fabric.

She wiggled her tiny paws away from Link, accidentally slapped Link's cheek with her small force that made Link giggle.

"Honey, your action is futile~!"

Link swooped his daughter up and attack her with warm kisses all across her tiny head.

For a moment there, he forgot that the father of his child is standing outside his door, trying to listen whatever sound inside.

Sidon's eyes widen in joy to hear Link's voice, talking words. His voice sounded like an angel, added with a joyous laugh of a little baby girl, he can't deny the feeling that he should have never meant to be here.

His eyes looked down in anger and sorrow. His existence being there would bring disaster to Link's probably happy married life. But, He hadn't seen Link's wife yet. Maybe, she's in the market or around the village?

Sidon looked his way towards the village, the day had turned dark, but, still no one shows sign making their way across the bridge to Link's house.

Where might she be?

Once Link was done taking care of Eclair, giving her food and milk, he left her back into her play box after picking every toy she threw away from the box.

Eclair giggled as she viciously dominates the bokoblins by chewing their head.

Link smiled and kneeled down to Eclair's box, he kept watching his child play around, throwing herself into the pillows and roll over. He can't help but clench his heart out giving a small restrained sound of cuteness overwhelmed.

He smiled and patted her soft blonde curls, the tiny hands tried to capture the large one, but, failed and rolled off to the pillows. Link laughed at his daughter's cute attempt.

Link's mind is working a bit and he thought that it was time to let Sidon in. But, before that, he needed to think of a reason why he kept Eclair hidden from him.

2 years ago, He asked Zelda to keep his pregnancy a secret to everybody in Hyrule. Especially the supposed to be father.

At first, Zelda disagree with the plan and said that Sidon had the right to know of his or their child's existence. It wouldn't be fair for Sidon or even his baby to grow up without knowing her father.

Honestly, Link didn't care if he was being fair or not. At that time, all he could ever think of is getting over the stupid pregnancy and live far far away without any disturbance now that he was going to be a parent.

For days he tried to convince Zelda about this and Zelda tried to convince him that being a single parent is harder than defeating Ganon.

Link reassured her that he will live in a friendly neighbourhood once she signed his retirement. He will live in a nice, comfortable, solidarity filled village where his house is. Hateno Village.

It took a lot of effort and consideration by the Queen, but, eventually, she agreed and away he goes to his home sweet home with an escort of around 20 royal guard. Zelda told him not to ever wield a sword while he was pregnant.

It was true though, being a single parent when Eclair was born is tougher than every journey he ever had in his life. He didn't have enough sleep for 6 months, taking care of his jewel. There was one time, little Eclair had a small fever and Link panicked, cried, and asking around the village what should he do.

The mothers in the village was happy enough to help him, preparing herbs and turn it into a liquid-medicine for babies. He was so happy about his decision to retire in this place.

Now, back to the problem.

He has a waiting shark prince behind his door, who is coincidentally to be the father of his daughter.

Link took deep breaths, trying not to panic.

" _Sidon said that he was here to talk. Not to take away his daughter, right?_

 _But, what if when he saw Eclair and he changes his mind to take her instead?_

 _How did he find him anyway?_

 _Did he bribed Zelda to tell him where he is?_

 _No… Zelda is not the type of friend who would take that._

 _So, how did he find him and what does he want?_

 _He… He might not recognize Eclair because she's a hylian, right?_

 _Or is it the goddess's curse to make me admit the whole truth about this?_

 _Is… is it the time to tell Sidon the truth about his daughter?"_

Link's thought raced as his heart beats like it was going to explode. He choked the air as he forgot he hadn't been able to breathe when he was thinking all the possibility in his mind.

Sidon heard Link choked and he quickly knocked on the door again, "L-Link? Are you okay?"

 _Damn that fish and his ears…_ Link stood up and angrily stomped his way towards the door.

Link opened it with brute force and looked up to see the startled shark prince.

' _What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, Sidon.'_ He signed, keeping a mask annoyed expression in his face.

"Link," Sidon sighed, "I- I guess… I really shouldn't be here."

Link's eyes wide in surprise as the shark prince continued, "You have a family now, my presence here might not be too welcoming to your wife."

' _my wife?'_ Link asked in confuse, _'what are you talking about? I don't have a wife.'_

This time, it was Sidon's eyes went wide in surprise, "Oh… Oh! But, you have a child-"

Link facepalmed himself, he was starting to think back about how stupid he could be. He should've told him he do have a wife or something. This way, the prince would walk away for good.

But, nope! No, his innocent self had to tell him the truth.

Before Sidon could finish his words, a loud thunder roared and rain suddenly falls down from the sky. The thunder startled both he and Link, also, another cry was heard from inside.

Just great, Link groaned, now, he can't let Sidon wet himself up in front of his house and Eclair won't calm down if he doesn't hug her.

This is truly the Goddess's plan.

' _Sidon,'_ he signed, _'come on in…'_ Link opened the door widely, so the giant prince could crouch his way inside.

Sidon nodded and went inside, he was amazed with Link's house. It was warm, comfortable, and so glorious because all the former champions of Hyrule' weapon and shield is displayed upon the wall! Sidon even saw the sword that sealed the darkness and the hero's shield.

Sidon closed the door and saw Link walked straight into a white box across the room. It seemed like, it was Link's child's playground. The cry was coming from that box anyway.

Link bended down and took his crying jewel in his arms. Sidon's eyes went wide because he just saw a beautiful little angel crying in the crook of his beloved Link, as he tried to calm her.

The Zora prince smiled as he examine the little angel. She had Link's baby face with his creamy white skin and puffy long blond hair. He can't see her eyes yet, because she had close it and tears are coming down from it.

Prince Sidon really wanted to go there and try to calm her as well, but, Link turned towards him and glared.

' _Sit'._ He signed with one of his free hand.

Reluctantly, Sidon sat down and keep staring at Link and his daughter interact.

"Mama… Mama!" The blonde child cried, "s'are.."

Link kept sweeping the back side of his daughter and rocking her slowly, he gave her a loving kiss in her forehead and turned her position into a sleeping one. Link hummed a beautiful tune as he kept patting her tiny thigh.

Eclair ate and drank her dinner so, after a while, it's a good time to put her to sleep again. Link kept rocking his daughter as her eyes slowly closes even if the storm outside rages. Even if Eclair's asleep he can't afford to tuck her to the bed because she'll probably wake up if another thunder occurred and he wasn't beside her.

Link turned his gaze back to the staring Zora Prince and sat down across him.

Sidon cleared his throat after Link raised his eyebrow and signed with his free hand, _'what?'_

"um.." Sidon tried to look away with his face flustered, "S-So, Link, how are you?"

Link rolled his eyes, _'Fine._ '

"It seems like so." Sidon nodded, kept his gaze away because he can't see Link right now with his eye still glows in green. He had to admit, even when Link is mad, with his new features or old ones, he still looked gorgeous.

And then there was silence. For about 10 minutes…

Link sighed angrily, _'Sidon, what. are. you. doing. here.'_ He signed one by one.

Sidon slapped himself mentally for letting his practiced words fly off from his brain. He was supposed to be here to tell Link about his feelings. But, now, seeing Link with a child, he doesn't even know where to start.

Sidon shook his head and decided to let his tongue do the work, "I don't know anymore, Link."

Link stared at him blankly and took a deep breath, but said nothing.

"At first, I came here because I'm here to tell you about my feelings."

Link furrowed his brows, confused.

"I came here to tell you how sorry I am to leave you after the ball."

' _Sidon. I. Asked. You. To. Leave.'_ Link carefully signed.

"Yes, and I know that leaving you was the worst decision I have ever made in my life."

Lin was taken back by surprise.

"I… understand how forceful I am towards your wish to be left alone, but, I was an idiot for letting my self consumed by anger and did what you said."

Link exhaled a long breath and lean his back, _'I. don't. understand. what. your. trying. to. say.'_

Prince Sidon looked down, "I should have never left you, Link."

Link's eyes went wide in surprise as the Zora prince stood up.

"I tried coming back to Hyrule Castle to be informed that you retired and nobody knows where you went."

"I spent 2 years of my life trying to find you using everything I can afford."

"I was so happy to find somebody who traveled to the Domain and knows where you live."

" _So, it was a passing traveler, huh?"_ Link thought, but, his eyes still fixed to the Prince.

"I- I practiced my words to express you how I truly feel about you and none of it is coming out right now."

Link chuckled softly.

"I'm just here to tell you I love you."

Link gasped and closed his mouth. Shock was clear in his eyes as he exchanged the troubled looking eyes of Sidon.

… was he dreaming?

did Prince Sidon just told him… he love him?

"And you never told me that you hate me or you don't love me."

Sidon looked away and clenched his palms to a fist.

"You just told me that we can't be together."

Prince Sidon took a deep breath to calm himself before his mind tries to remember the past.

Link looked down to his sleeping child and a thought flashed by.

… _How can he be so selfish?_

Sidon tried with everything he had to search for him after the harsh words he said to him, just to prove his love and all Link could ever think of is himself? He didn't even think of Eclair's future to grow up without a complete family. He only thought about himself for this past two years.

… _How can he be so shameless?_

"That's why, I'm here to-" before Sidon could even finish his sentence he was stopped because he saw Link's shoulders trembled as he looked down and start covering his mouth to stop any crying voce comes out.

"L-Link?" Sidon called, but, the hylian didn't responded so, he quickly moved his way next to Link and kneeled down, "Link, w-what's wrong?"

Link couldn't even bring himself to look at the handsome face of his daughter's father. He looked away and tears kept crumbling down his eyes.

With a free trembling hand, Link signed, _'I'm. sorry.'_

"Why?" Sidon asked in confuse, as he placed a hand in his beloved's shoulder.

Sidon didn't expected this kind of reaction from Link. He was hoping that Link would just be mad tremendously at him. Not like this. He never want Link to cry like this. He rubbed the back side of Link, hoping his gentle action would calm Link.

Once Link calmed down a little, he tried to drown his guilt for a moment and looked to his side where he see the concern face of Sidon and his beautiful golden eyes. He felt the warm hand behind his back, shooing his worry and lift up a little burden from his heart.

Sidon didn't know what to do, but, he can't help to let his eyes, swim happily inside the brightening eyes of his beloved Link. Sidon wanted this eye contact to never end.

Link gulped down his anxiety and fear, as he shifted his daughter as he changed position to face Sidon.

' _Can. you. hold. her?'_ Link asked softly, looking down to his jewel then to Sidon, who was caught off guard by the question, but, nodded slowly.

Link nodded in appreciation and kissed his daughter's forehead as he carefully put her in Sidon's waiting arms.

Sidon have never been this nervous to hold a child. This wasn't his first time holding a baby, but, his mind and heart is jumping because this baby is Link's!

He had no idea why Link would want him to hold his daughter, but, he can't help but feel happy to actually get the chance to hold the little angel. He smiled down and find the angel more adorable than looking from a far. She was so small in his large arms making her cuter as she leaned into the warmth of the giant fish body she's in.

Link can't help but to smile as he watches his daughter and her supposed to be father interact. He chuckled seeing Sidon's overwhelmed with happiness face as his daughter snuggled closer.

The blonde mother sighed softly as he clenched his shivering hands. He needed to stop feeling scared and he had to be prepared to take all consequence for keeping their child a secret from the father.

Sidon was so occupied with watching Link's daughter, he jolted in surprise when Link cleared his throat to catch his attention.

He gave Link a shy smile, "S-Sorry, Link, I just can't help but to adore your beautiful daughter."

Link gave him an understanding smile and nodded, _'she is beautiful.'_

Sidon gratefully sighed in relief, "I… I thank you for this opportunity to hold your daughter."

Link looked away and started to rub his forearm, _'So, what expected was true…'_

Sidon gave him a confused stare, "… What is true?"

Link inhaled a deep breath, _'You don't know who she is…'_ He gave a small puff laugh, _'You came here without knowing anything.'_

Sidon thought back, "I… know you were here," Sidon chuckled, "I… just didn't expect you had a child with you."

Link chortle and Sidon can't help but feel relief that Link's starting to open up to him a little bit with his talks and laughs.

But, because he was distracted, Sidon nearly forgot about an important question.

"So, where's her mother?" Sidon asked abruptly, "You said you're not married, so-"

' _Sidon.'_ Link cut him off and exhaled.

' _I'm her mother.'_

Sidon didn't know much of Hylian anatomy but, he was sure that Link couldn't possibly get pregnant, unless he mated with a Zora who-

Link observed Sidon's expression from confused to utter shock. He must've realize the whole thing now, but, Link wanted himself to tell Sidon the truth.

' _Sidon,'_ Link sign call him, he gave his best effort to not let his hand tremble.

Link inhaled a deep breath to calm himself and to prepare his final courage.

' _Her name is Eclair.'_

Sidon looked down in his arms to see the little sleeping girl wiggled in his arms and smiled softly as she placed herself in a more comfy position, then looked back to Link, who offered him a sad forced smile.

' _She's our child.'_


End file.
